Anna Blue Fanfiction
by Animegirl2300
Summary: Hey guys first fanfic. so be nice on commenting. This is about Anna Blue and Damien Dawn. if you don't know who they are they are from a music video. they each have their own so just type in their names. I also wrote this fanfic because there isn't enough of them out there. In short Anna meets Damien and things get interesting. Let me know what you think and if i should write more.


Chapter 1

I sat on my bed, looking into a small mirror my grandmother had given me for my 12th birthday. It was pouring rain outside, and it was thundering. I let out a sigh. I have no friends, and I never knew who my parents were. My grandmother raised me up until I was 14 and then she died of a cold. She was the only family I had, and now she was gone. I just sat there and looked at my reflection; black short hair with bangs, with purple and blue streaks in them. Mascara around my blue eyes, and piecing just below my bottom lip. I was wearing a skirt with sneakers, and a purple shirt. I was so lonely after my grandmother left, and I still am. I wear the same outfit every day, washing it daily of course, because it's the only thing I look good in. I tried skinny jeans and all that, but it just wasn't me. People always avoid me because of how I look, but I could care less. I am 18 years old anyway, and graduation is in 3 days. Soon I can just shut myself away from the world. My name is Anna Blue, and no matter how I try to fight it, I am so lonely, and so sad. Why can't I just be who I am without being judged, or made fun of. Anger suddenly flooded through me, and I suddenly threw the mirror my grandmother gave me into the dresser mirror, shattering it into pieces. No one of course heard it, because I lived alone. After my grandmother died, I inherited the house, and everything in it. I don't have to pay any bills, because my grandmother paid them literally 80 years in advance. I'd probably be dead by then. And if not, I certainly won't be living here anymore. My grandmother's smell and presence still lingered here, and it was too much to bear. I walked over to the shattered pieces of glass, and stared at my reflection through them. They reflected literally how I felt; shattered and broken. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get some air. I grabbed my jacket, and stormed out the house. I ran passed the gated drive way, and went out the back way. It would lead to the woods, exactly where I wanted to be.

Chapter 2

I reached the woods, and found an oversized rock to sit on. It was still raining, and I was soaked, but I didn't care, the water and air was too refreshing. I sat there for a few moments, and I felt something warm run down my cheeks. I realized it was tears. I hadn't cried since my grandmother's death, which was four years ago. That's quite a long time to go without shedding tears, but I found a way to keep them all in, up until now that is. Like a water dam, they came flooding out. I cried about everything, being alone, not knowing my parents, my grandmother's death, and for myself. I cried for literally 2 hours straight, and by the time I was done, my eyes were sore, and I was sure I caught a cold. I stood up off the rock, but my legs felt like jelly, and I fell backward. I hit my shoulder, and ended up cutting myself. It was quite a deep gash, and I could literally see blood rushing through my jacket sleeve. This wasn't good; I was good thirty minutes away from the mansion, and I was freezing. I applied pressure to the wound, and tried to find my way out of the woods. This should be easy because all I did was walk straight the whole time. Turns out while I was crying the whole time, fog settled in behind me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

I looked around me, there was no fog anywhere, but from where I came, great. I took a deep breath, and walked into the fog. One foot at a bloody time.

Chapter 3

I kept walking straight, but for some reason I didn't end up at my house's back gate. I found myself lodged deeper into the freaking forest.

"THIS IS SOME SERIOUS BULLSH-"

Birds suddenly cawed and muffled my screams of anger. I felt woozy, and realized I was losing too much blood. I still can't believe that fall caused so much damage. Whatever the case, I had to get out of the woods, and fast. With all the strength I had left, I bolted. All woods had an ending, it didn't matter which way right? I continued running, branches sliced my face, but I didn't stop running. My shoulder was burning like crazy, but I didn't stop.

"Come…on…where…is it." I panted.

I wasn't going to die in these woods, especially over my own weakness and insecurities. If I was normal like everyone else, this wouldn't be happening. I knew using energy was just going to make my blood run faster, but it was worth it if I wanted to live. I finally saw a clearing up ahead, and ran as fast as I could to it. Luckily I was farsighted because it was clearing all right, right off a freaking cliff.

Chapter 4

I suddenly skirted to a stop and slipped landing on my back. The air went out of my lungs, and I was paralyzed for a few moments. Once I could breathe once more, I slowly got up. My vision blurred, and I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I opened them, but it was still blurry. I felt something warm trickle down my arm and pulling my sleeve up, I saw blood. Darn it! I looked around for something to stop the bleeding, but there was nothing. I let out a few coughs, and walked to the edge of the cliff. A few rocks fell off the edge, and into the water below me. The rain was finally letting up, and soon it completely stopped. I was soaked from head to toe, had a bleeding shoulder, and was officially sick. As if on cue I sneezed.

"Aaacccchhhhhoooo."

I rubbed my nose, and realization hit me. If I didn't get out of here soon I would die from pneumonia, and if not that, this cut on my shoulder would kill me for sure. But I was lost, and had not the slightest clue how to get out. I slopped down to my knees. The moon was shining brightly, and it reflected off the water so beautifully. I was very close to the edge that all I had to do was lean forward and I would be falling. I continued to stare out at the moon, its beauty drawing me in. I wonder if it felt like I did, alone. After all, the moon had no light of its own, it just reflected off of the sun. No one ever talks about it, it was always the sun. I laughed to myself; here I was thinking the moon had feelings. I was definitely losing too much blood. My vision blurred suddenly and darkness engulfed my sight. My eyes began to shut, and I began to lean forward; I couldn't control my body at that point, and I fell.

Chapter 5

I free fell off the cliff; air was rushing all around me. Somehow I wasn't afraid to die. Most people would be screaming their lungs off, but I strangely felt peaceful. I knew hitting the water would be like hitting a rock, but hey, I didn't mind. I would be dead in the next three seconds after the impact. I opened my eyes slowly and saw water rushing at me faster and faster, then splash. I hit the water head first, but shockingly enough, I didn't die, which was physically impossible. I opened my eyes, and was looking into the face of a stranger. It was a boy. He had a handsome face, and brown hair. All I could do was stare at him, he reached out and touched my shoulder, and even in water it burned. I flinched and he quickly pulled his hand away. Bubbles came out of my mouth, bringing to remembrance that I was holding my breath and was losing it fast. I gasped and water poured into my mouth. In a flash, his arms wrapped around me, and we were sky rocketing out of the water. We flew out of the water, and into the sky, about 20ft into the air. At that moment I fainted. I awoke to a very annoying bright light, and to a smell of bleach. I blinked my eyes a few times, and looked around. I was in a hospital. I tried to get comfortable, but a jolt of pain went through me. I suddenly remembered the cut on my arm, and then everything came flooding back to me. The woods, the running, the falling off a cliff, the water, and…him. While I was falling there was no one with me, and then suddenly there he was. Why hadn't I felt him grab me? It was so strange. A man came in and suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello, I am Mr. Ramone. You must be uh-"

He looked at me expecting me to say what my name was.

"Anna…Blue." I croaked.

"Ah yes, Anna Blue. I'm the doctor here at Jenkins's Hospital. When your friend brought you in, you were all wet and bloody. Not to mention passed out. You were immediately put into urgent care. Your friend was wet as well, and I asked if he was alright but the only thing he told me was to take care of you. I will admit though that your friend scared me. He looked at me dead in the eyes and said for me to take care of you, however the way he said it wasn't a request; it was a threat. Almost as if I didn't help you I would be sorry. With that said, he walked out of the hospital. Anyways here I go rambling on, how do you feel Ms. Blue." He finished with a smile.

I heard everything he said, barely. I wasn't in my clothes anymore, I was in a nightgown. I looked at the doctor; he had black shoulder length hair, and a beard with glasses. He had hazel eyes and a scar on his face. When he realized I wasn't going to respond to his question he cleared his throat.

"Well, since I see you're a girl of few words, I will have the nurse come in and check you out. Your shoulder is injured pretty badly so I wouldn't recommend using that arm for at least 3 weeks. If the rest of your body is fine, you will be free to leave. It's just about to be 8:00 a.m." he said.

"8:00…" I said.

"Yes, you were out for the rest of the night. I will go get the nurse."

The doctor walked out, and I was left alone. My thoughts immediately went back to the boy. Everything seemed like a dream, but it actually happened. I would be dead though if it weren't for him. I wished I could see him, just to say thank-you. I felt very tired suddenly, and I blacked out.

Chapter 6

The next time I woke up, it was high noon.

"So you're awake." A voice said.

I looked to where it came from. It was a woman who was currently checking my pulse.

"Everything is good. You will be discharged from the hospital shortly. Your clothes are on the chair. I have your file and according to it you have no family or close relatives to take care of you. However since you are 18 that shouldn't be a problem. You also attend Foothill high school. Which according to my knowledge the seniors graduate in 2 days. You are in no condition to go to school let alone walk across a stage so I will have the doctor call the school and the diploma will be mailed to you."

Letting go of my wrist she took a flash light and flashed it in my eyes. I blinked automatically.

"Good, you're all ready to go." She said getting ready to leave.

"Wait." I called out.

She stopped and turned around.

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Heart. Ms. Heart." She said.

She opened the door glanced at me once more then left.

She was quite a pretty nurse, with long curly brown hair, and red finger nails. But she was like all the others, one look at me, and you couldn't wait to leave the room. She didn't have to say she was disgusted by me, I could feel it. The doctor didn't seem to mind my appearance, and he was even kind to me, and I just ignored him. I sighed and looked out the window, it was a beautiful day but as always it never matched my mood. I thought about the boy again, and wondered what he thought of me. He was really good looking, but he probably just saw a girl who was crazy and just decided to be a Good Samaritan. The doctor came in once more to see how I was, and then discharged me to leave.

Chapter 7

I changed slowly due to my shoulder, and soon was walking out the hospital doors. I realized that I didn't know quite where I was, so I went back inside and asked for directions back to where I lived. In short, I live about an hour away. There was no way I was walking, but I didn't have any money so looks like I had no choice. I crossed the street, and started the long walk home. I avoided the stares I got from people, and continued to walk. I was walking pass a bridal shop, and I saw the most beautiful wedding dress in the world. I knew I could never get married, and would never get married just because of who I was, but I could dream can't I. I continued to stare through the glass, my reflection staring back at me. Someone else suddenly appeared in my view. He was across the street, and as I looked harder I realized it was the boy who saved my life. I quickly turned around but he was gone. How could he move so fast? I dismissed it as my mind playing tricks on me, looked at the dress one more time, and then continued on home. I finally made it home, punching in the gate code, the gate opened. I went in, and shut it. I went up the driveway stairs and into the house. Yes, I was rich, but I could care less. What good is it to have money, but no one to share it with? My stomach growled and I went into the kitchen. I kept it simple and grabbed some fruit and crackers. I have a maid who stops by once a week to restock and see how I'm doing. I went up the spiral stair case and into my room. I shut the door and set the food on my bed. The broken mirror pieces still lay on the floor where I left them, and they were going to stay there. I didn't feel like cleaning up. I ate the food, and then lay back on my bed. My shoulder reminded me that I was still recovering, and sent a shot of pain through me. Once again I found myself thinking about him. I guess tiredness was natural after an accident, because it overcame me for the millionth time. I fell asleep, thinking of him.

Chapter 8

I opened my eyes, and sat up. I looked at the clock, 6:30 p.m. was I out for that long? I stood up and looked out my window. The sun was just now setting, and the sky had an orange hue to it. It was stuffy in my room, so I opened the window to let some air in. It was a warm breeze, which was very comforting. I closed my eyes and for the first time felt at peace. I kept them close for some time, and when I opened them I saw something dart out of the driveway. It was probably just an animal. I felt grimy, so I decided to take a shower. I grabbed some shorts and a tank top, a bra, panties, and footies. I carried them into my bathroom, and turned on the shower. It was hot instantly, and I undressed and got in. My cut burned from the water, but at least it wouldn't get infected. Before I left the hospital, the doctor gave me some ointment to apply twice a day. I washed and stepped out of the shower after I let the water hit me for a good 30 minutes. I dried off and just stared at my naked body. I guess I had an average body, nothing special. I wasn't flat chested, but my boobs weren't humungous. I had hips, but not an hour-glass figure. The only scar I had was my shoulder one, but other than that I had smooth pale white skin. I dressed, and put my dirty clothes in the hamper. I applied the medicine to my arm, and wrapped it back up with a new bandage. I let my hair air dry, and soon found myself just sitting on my bed with my knees to my chest staring into nothing. A chilly breeze went through the room, and I remembered the window was open. I got up to close it, but something got my attention. There was a hooded figure standing in the middle of my driveway. It obviously didn't care whether it was trespassing on private property or not. It suddenly turned around to leave, but for some reason, I called out to it.

"Hey, wait!"

Chapter 9

It stopped for a brief second, and then ran off in the direction of the back gate, which only lead to the woods. It wasn't an animal, animals don't respond to human communication like that. I didn't waste a second going after whoever it was. Call me crazy, but I was already crazy to the world anyway. I slipped on some flip-flops, and put on a coat, and ran outside to the back gate. There was no sign of forced entry, but I was certain he or she went through this way. I knew this was suicide, but I opened the gate and actually ran into the woods. I knew I wouldn't get lost again, because I paid very close attention to where I was going. I called out to the person as I ran.

"Hello! Is anyone there? Who are you and what were you doing at my house."

I had a gut feeling that the person could hear me, put just wasn't responding, or maybe they honestly didn't come through here. Although this is the only area I know that leads out besides my front gate. I had no brick walls, just a gated iron fence all around. If you tried to hop it, you would be injured due to the thorny rose bushes. I stopped running, and tried to catch my breath. I put my hands on my knees, and took deep breaths. I straightened up, and a branch snapped behind me. I quickly turned around. I saw no one there.

"Hello…" I said cautiously.

"It's dangerous to follow after someone you don't know, let alone be in these woods alone." A male voice said.

The hooded person emerged from his hiding spot, and stood towering over me about 6 inches.

Chapter 10

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am." He said.

I was quiet for some time. This man was on my property, and now he was in the woods.

"Why were you on my property, that's trespassing you know." I said.

No response. I took a step forward, but he quickly took a step back.

"Who are you, are you the person who saved my life?" I asked.

At that question he turned around and was beginning to leave.

"Wait, please wait!" I quickly said.

He stopped. I really wish I could see his face, but he was wearing a hood that completely concealed all of his face, except his mouth and part of his jaw. I spoke some more.

"Look, I don't know what you were doing at my house, or even what you're doing here in the woods, but if you are the one who saved my life I-" I faltered, not sure of what to say.

What if he was the one who saved my life? All these questions raced through my mind, and I finally just decided to thank him whether he was my savior or not.

"Thank-you." I finally said. "I don't know if you're the person who saved my life or not, but if you are I am thankful. If not then do what you want in these woods, just don't cause any damage. These woods are technically my property as well."

As I was walking passed him, he spoke.

"You'd let a complete stranger stay in the woods by you. I was just on your property and you won't call the police?"

I stopped walking and turned around. A wind passed by, and caused his hood to slightly move. I caught a glimpse of brown hair, and a sparkly blue eye. But in a moment his face was covered again. I turned back around and smiled certain that this boy was the one who saved my life. Sure any boy can have blue eyes and brown hair, but this boy was different.

"Yes, I would let a complete stranger stay in the woods by me. And no I wouldn't call the police on a person who was trespassing on my property." I said.  
Gasping, he asked why.

"Simple", I said turning around while still smiling, "don't you think it's rude to be rude to the person who you owe your life to?"

He didn't respond. I dropped my smile, I thought I lost the ability to smile, but a total stranger brought it out of me. I stared at him a bit more, then turned around to leave. I continued walking, not looking back.

"You're welcome, Anna Blue." He said.

I stopped and turned around, but he was already gone. How did he know my name?

Chapter 11

I made it home without getting lost, turns out there was a right turn that I made. I went upstairs, feeling pretty happy. I came face to face with my savior, but I still didn't know his name. I guess that was okay for now. I flew myself on my bed, and my shoulder protested, but I could care less. What was it that I was feeling, happiness, peace, completeness? I didn't know what it was, but I liked it. I stood up, took off my coat, and threw it across the room. I yawned, and climbed into bed. The window was open but I didn't mind, I fell asleep, and for the first time, peacefully. I awoke with the sun streaming in my face, and I welcomed it. I was about to get out of bed, when I remembered the shattered mirror. I rolled over to the shattered mirror, but the pieces were all cleaned up. My maid didn't come until tomorrow so I know she couldn't have cleaned it up. I was at the hospital overnight, and when I finally got home I was in no condition to do anything. So who could have done it? I thought about my savior, but how could he have gotten in without a key. My window was 4 stories high, and the outside of my house was covered with poison ivy, no one in their right mind would climb it. One thing was for certain though; someone was in my house last night.

Chapter 12

I called my maid just to make sure she didn't come by yesterday, and she said no. She asked if anything was wrong and I lied and said no. The last thing I needed was a person worried about me, and then the police got involved. I sat on my bed puzzled about this whole situation. I hopped in the shower to try and clear my mind, but that didn't help. Now dressed in my usual attire, skirt, with a shirt and sneakers, I looked out my window. I wasn't wearing any make-up this time, and I even took the piercing out of my chin. This was very unlike me, but I couldn't deny that I was changing; for what reason, I had no idea yet. I sighed, tomorrow was my graduation and I wouldn't even be there. Not that people would care, it would only raise their expectations of how I was just a delinquent misunderstood child. I stared out the window for a few more minutes, then decided the most unthinkable. I reached under my bed, and grabbed a box. Inside was over 200,000 dollars at least, and then I still had money in my account. I grabbed at least 2000 dollars and decided to go shopping. I used my garage remote, and the garage opened. My Alexis was parked inside. I got my license when I was 16 but I never drove because people thought I stole it. I got in the car, putting my jacket and wallet in the passenger seat. I started the car, and the engine purred smoothly. Backing out of the garage, I shut it and drove towards the front gate. It opened but before I drove out, I glanced at the gate that leads to the woods. I wonder what he was doing now, or if he was even still in the woods. I have no idea why I did this, but it sort of just blurted out of me.

"YOUR WELCOME TO MY HOUSE ANYTIME STRANGER!" I shouted.

I drove out of the gate and it closed behind me. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, but if I were to see him again, I would tell him then. I drove to the mall, and parked as far away from the main entrance as possible. I wasn't in the mood for traffic, nor the stares I would get.

Chapter 13

I walked into the mall, and it was packed. I went into some stores, and actually saw some stuff I liked. I saw a laced skirt that went with a strapless top, and some high top black sneakers. The whole outfit was 300 dollars, which I had no problem paying. I bought some black leather pants next and a red top. I went on and bought some skinny jeans and simple tops as well. I also bought 3 pairs of converse, and three pairs of vans. I bought each of them in black, red, and white. In all, I spent about 1300 dollars, and still had 700 to spare. I wasn't about to eat at the food court, so I just grabbed all my stuff, and began to walk out to my car. It was about 4:30 pm when I got into the car. Wow, I was in the mall for 7 hours. I left my house at nine o, clock. I started the car, and looked in my rear view mirror. I really wish I hadn't. There was a group of thugs coming right for me. I rolled up all my windows and locked all of my doors. Thank god my engine was running, I put it in reverse and floored the gas pedal. I backed out so fast they barely had time to react. I quickly put in in drive, and speeded out of there. I glanced at my rear view mirror, and one of them was flipping me off. I smiled, and slowed down to a stop at the stop sign. I looked both ways then turned left to the exit. I made it home in about 15 minutes. I punched in the code, and the gate opened. I opened my garage and pulled inside. Closing the garage, I saw something quickly dart to the left of my house. I quickly grabbed my things and used the elevator inside my garage to go to the fourth floor. It opened and I hurriedly went inside my room, through my things on the bed, opened up my desk drawer, and pulled out a gun. My grandmother taught how to shoot one when I was very young, but she never told me why. Now I know. I put a magazine into it, and pulled back the safety lock. I went to my window and once again saw no sides of forced entry.

Chapter 14

I took the elevator down to the first floor, and opened the front door. I made sure the gun was scene in my hand so the intruder would know that I mean business. I slowly walked down the stairs, looking both ways. I went to the right side of my house, but saw no one. I did this on purpose knowing the intruder went to the left. Maybe he would come out thinking I didn't know which way he went. I was made my way to the left side of the house, and my blood went cold. I saw him, and a cougar, only the cougar was lifeless. However that's not what made my blood go cold, what did it was seeing him kneeling down on it, and drinking its blood. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I backed away slowly, so slowly I couldn't even hear my own footsteps. Once I was out of his sight, and hopefully out of his hearing, I bolted up the front stairs of my house, and shut the door. Locking every lock. I went to the elevator, and into my room, but I stopped dead in my tracks. He was already there, blocking my window. I still had my gun on me, and I pointed it at him.

"Stay…back…I'm warning you." I said with more courage than I felt.

His mouth was covered in blood, and his eyes were glowing red. Just what the heck was he? The first thought that came to me was a vampire, but vampires don't exist right, and they certainly don't feed off animals, or do they? Whatever the case, he was in my room, and I only had 8 bullets in this gun. He took a step forward, and I fired a shot absent mindedly. He dodged it with ease. How could he dodge a freaking bullet? Savior or no savior this boy wasn't human, and I wasn't about to let him hurt me. I fired another shot, right into his head.

Chapter 15

His head flew back but not his body. I was beyond shocked. He just took a direct shot to the head, and was still standing. It was official I was screwed. If a bullet to the head didn't work I didn't know what else would. What about his heart? I quickly aimed my gun at his chest and fired. He took a step back on that one, but still wasn't dead. I heard a deadly growl come from him, and I knew he was angry.

"You really shouldn't have done that…Anna." He said evilly.

He pulled his head forward again, and looked at me. He had an evil grin on his face. The bullet that I shot in his head, I slowly watched come out of his head, and onto the floor. The bullet in his chest did the same thing. His were still a glowing red color, but I saw them go a shade darker. I had to get out of here, but how? He was blocking the window, not that I would jump anyway, and the elevator would just be really dumb. I dropped the gun, and bolted for the stairs. I wasn't even to the stairs, when he appeared right in front of me. I stopped and fell back on my bad shoulder. The impact reopened the wound and it started bleeding. I saw it bleed through the bandage, and looked at him. He was no longer looking at me, but at my bleeding shoulder. I scooted back from him, and his eyes locked onto mine hungrily. I didn't know what to do put just sit there and look pitiful. He growled again and I whimpered.

"What do you want?" I asked barely audible.

He took a step forward and I scooted back. He took another step and I scooted back again. This continued all the way until I was backed into a corner staring up at him.

Chapter 16

I didn't want to die, but my chances of survival were slim. I had nowhere to go and no one lived within miles of me, I was all alone. I would die alone, and no one would know until weeks later. My maid wouldn't be here tomorrow because I told her to take a vacation for a month paid in full. I continued to stare at him, wondering what he was going to do to me. He looked at my bleeding shoulder, then back at me. He finally spoke.

"You know, normally I would kill anyone who opposed me, but in your case I won't. Sure you acted in self-defense and shot at me, which I find is totally normal, but then again, I am the one who saved your life, and I distinctly remember somebody shouting your welcome at my house anytime." He said.

I gasped, so he did hear me but how?

"What…are you?" I asked.

Sure I was scared out of my mind, and he was still towering over me, but I found my voice anyway.

"You obviously aren't human, are you a…a vampire?" I asked.

I asked the question I had been dreading.

"Well, let's find out Anna Blue." He said.

In a flash I was in his arms, and the next thing I knew I was being tossed onto my bed. I flinched in pain at my shoulder, and grabbed it. I looked at him as he crossed the room into my bathroom. He came back with some bandages, and the ointment the doctor prescribed me. Without even shutting the door, he looked at it and it shut.

Chapter 17

With my bedroom door shut, I knew I wasn't getting out of here. He reached out to my shoulder, but I drew it back from him. He looked at me, his eyes no longer glowing red, but a sparkly blue color. They flashed red indicating that if I didn't listen to him I was going to be in trouble. He reached out for my shoulder again, and I didn't protest. His fingers were icy cold, yet really smooth. In short it felt like really cool silk fabric going across my skin. He undid the bandage, and let out a soft growl when he saw the bloody wound, but did nothing more. He suddenly got up and went into my bathroom again, and came back with some rubbing alcohol all within 5 seconds. He was nothing but a blur to me. He opened up the bottle and I already knew what was coming next.

"Oh no, that's not going on me." I said.

"You're in no condition to give orders Ms. Blue." He said.

I tried to distract him by asking how he knew my name. I honestly did want to know while on the other hand didn't want him pouring alcohol on me. He paused what he was doing for a second then spoke.

"I learned of your name when you were in the hospital. I told the doctor to take care of you then left, or so he thought. While all the while I was on top of the building, listening to everything people said. I especially tuned into the conversation about you, and that's when your name was mentioned." He said.

With that said, he poured about a cap full of alcohol on my wound without me having time to react, and I screamed my lungs out.

Chapter 18

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed.

I tried to cover the wound with my hand, but he stopped me.

"Let the alcohol spread." He said holding my wrist.

I tried to get my hand lose, but it was helpless. He literally had an iron grip. It hurt so bad, I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I squeezed them shut tightly, and started counting in my head. I was on number 87 when I felt cool air being applied to it. It felt amazing. I opened my eyes, and saw he was blowing on it. He stopped and the stinging began to come back but he quickly applied some medicine to it, and wrapped in a bandage. Once he was done, he looked at my face more intently. Then his eyes traveled down my body all the way through. I could have sworn I saw his eyes go a shade darker.

"Don't even try anything." I said.

"And what if I did." He said looking at me in the eye, a small grin on his face.

He was really hot. Even what he was wearing was hot. He still had on his black cloak, but his hood was down. He was wearing fingerless black leather gloves, and a buttoned up collar shirt, only a few of the buttons were unbuttoned. He was also wearing black cargo pants, and military boots.

"It's not like you could stop me anyway." He said grinning even more.

I didn't say anything. He slowly traced his fingers up my legs, and I shuttered. He leaned in closer to my face, and then to my neck.

"Anna," he whispered, "I think you owe me."

Chapter 19

I blushed, unsure of what to do. I was still a virgin, and I wanted to keep it that way until my wedding night. If I even have a wedding night that is. Most girls would be dying to sleep with a guy like this, but for crying out loud, I still didn't even know this guy's name. And I didn't care how sexy he looked, or even he did save my life. If I was going to pay him back, I wasn't doing it with my body. I felt his breath up against my neck, and gasped un-expectantly. That's it; I wasn't going to stand for this anymore, no matter how good it felt. I began to struggling to get him off me, but it was no use, his body was a rock. He removed his head from my neck, and looked at me. He was no longer grinning.

"Get the heck off me. If I owe you something fine, but I'm not doing it with my body. You don't like it then just kill me now." I said looking at him in the eyes.

He was suddenly off me, and by the window in a flash. I looked at him with question in my eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He looked at me bluntly now, as if I was nothing but an object to study for a science project.

"Damien Dawn." He said jumping out the window.

Damien dawn; that was his name. What kind of name was that? But I could say the same about my name. Anna Blue, sounds like the kind of name you would give a girl who just did everything the world asked her, a goody two shoes. Well, I was far from being a goody two shoes.

Chapter 20

I stared at the spot Damien was standing at just a minute ago, and then at the ceiling. I was greatful about what he did, but if sex was what he wanted as payment for everything he did for me, he had the wrong girl. He should have just let me die. But then again, if all he wanted was my body, why didn't he just rape me. He was more than able to. I was injured already, and if he is a vampire, his strength already outweighs a human's strongest strengths by far. Plus I was girl. Nothing made since, but I remembered the shopping I did, and put everything in its rightful place. I mentally kicked myself for not buying any pajamas, but the mall was always there, and I could easily buy a laptop and order it online. I sighed, and sat at the foot of my bed. I touched the bandage that he wrapped for me; he did a much better job than I did. Maybe I was a bit harsh to him? But I scratched that thought out of my mind. If he were a decent gentleman, he wouldn't have scared me the way he had, or try to come onto me. But those rules only applied to humans, and Damien wasn't human. However those rules did apply to males and Damien is a male so he should still follow them. I glanced at the clock, 6:00 p.m. What was I supposed to do now? My hunger left me long ago, and I had no one to hang out with as usual. An overwhelming feeling of loneliness came upon me, and I found myself a minute later hugging my knees and crying. A rush of air came through my open window, but I paid no attention to it. I felt a weight on my bed, and I quickly snapped my head up. There was Damien sitting at the foot of my bed, legs crossed, staring at me intently. I was speechless. What was he doing here? I wiped my tears away but they continued coming. One moment Damien was at the foot of my bed, the next he had his arms around me, holding me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair.

Chapter 21

I wasn't sure what to say, so I just let him hold me. We stayed like that for a few moments until I finally had something to say.

"So are you a vampire?" I asked.

He took a deep sigh, and answered me with a question of his own.

"If I were to say yes would you fear me, Anna?" He asked.

"Well that depends on if you hurt me Damien." I stated simply.

In response he held me closer.

"Yes, I am a vampire." He said.

All I could say was wow. But something else came to me; I was a complete stranger to him just as he was to me.

"Damien why are you here? Sure you saved my life, but you don't even know me, and I don't know you." I said.

"Do I have to have a reason for being here with you?" He asked.

"Well yeah, seeing that everyone who sees me judges me and stays away. Sure I'm rich but not many people know that, and don't even take the time to find out. If I'm out wearing or holding something expensive, people think I stole it." I said.

I was feeling anger boil up inside me, and I pushed Damien away from me and stood up. My back to him, I'm pretty sure he had a shocked expression on his face.

"People judge me before they even get to know me, and it's not fair. You on the other hand Damien can have any girl you want. You're hot enough. If they were to see you walk down the street with me, they'd think you were weird just because you were with me. The girls would probably sneer at me and glare. You they would drool over and do everything in their power to get you to hate me. You obviously can survive in the sunlight, which means not a human being in the world would know what you were. I of course would never tell anyone. I guess what I'm trying to say is-" I stopped mid-sentence.

I was trying to think of words to say, but couldn't. Damien spoke then.

"You selfish little girl." He practically growled.

Moments later I was pinned up against a wall. His face was inches away from mine.

"You think you have it rough." He spat, his eyes beginning to glow a faint red. "You think I have it easy being what I am. My humanity was taken from me Anna, and I can never get it back. Sure my life wasn't as bad as yours, but I would rather have your life right now, than be this monster. You don't know what I had to go through just to survive. The fiend that turned me, I don't even know is still alive but I know it's the reason I'm what I am. The transformation itself was like being thrown into hell. Every nerve in my body was on fire. When I found out what I had become I told my parents. They thought I was crazy, but once they saw me in action they were afraid. So afraid that they and the and the whole town sought out to kill me. They said I was a demon in human form. With my own parents against me, and no one to turn to I ran away, and never looked back. At the hospital, they said that you never knew your parents. Which ones worse, having your parents against you, or not knowing them at all? At least when you don't know who they are you can give the benefit of the doubt of why they left you. Even when I was a human, my parents were distant from me. They were always busy with work, or had parties' where children weren't allowed. Ha, one time I asked both of them if they loved me. In response my mother slapped me and said not to ever ask a question like that again. My father only laughed."

He backed away from me now.

"If your town knew what was dwelling among them they would run me out of town." He said putting his head down.

Chapter 22

I had nothing to say, I was speechless. I had no idea Damien had to go through so much. I would have lashed out at him for calling me selfish, but from what he told me, my life was nothing like his.

"Anna, do you know why I called you selfish?" he asked looking at me now.

"No." I answered.

He looked out at the setting sun as he began to speak.

"I called you selfish because you're only thinking of your own situation. I can't imagine what it's like waking up every day having the world against you it seems like, but look at the brighter picture. People don't like you because you're not afraid to be yourself. But think about it, would you rather have people hate you for being you, or for what you are. You're a human being Anna, not a monster. You eat food just like everyone else; I drink blood, the very thing that gives human beings life. You will age and grow old someday and die. I won't. I will never age. Time no longer applies to me. You still have a chance to find that special someone that can accept you for who you are, and make you happy. You can still get married and have a family. You can see them grow, and have children of their own. I can never have that. No human being would accept me, and even if they did, I couldn't bring them happiness. Sure I would make them like me, but that would only satisfy me and not them. If we were dating and fell in love, they would say they wouldn't mind being what I am. I would turn them and it would be cool to them for a while not to age, or even drink blood. However reality would start to set in and they would realize what they got themselves into. They would realize how painful it would be to see their loved ones age and die. How they could never bring a new life into this world because there internal organs were dead. And eventually they would start to hate what they were, and eventually hate me for listening to them. They would blame me for everything and then run away from me. I would let them to, but eventually once every human being is dead, and were the only ones left, they would finally have to embrace what they were. We could get back together or we could forever stay apart, but that wouldn't change a thing. We would still be alive, forever stuck in time. So now you see Anna. You have so many opportunities left. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don't care what people think about you. Tomorrows your graduation; you don't even have to go to it. Once you get your diploma, you can get away from this town. You have money; you can buy a farm or something, or go to Europe. Travel the world or even stay here but do something that makes you happy." He finished.

By the time he finished all that, I was in tears. I slumped to the floor, and let everything he said soak in. As much as I hated my life, I could never live his. And here I was thinking I was lonely. He knelt down before me, and wiped my tears away.

"Damien…" I croaked.

"It's okay Anna." He said.

I could hear the pain all through his voice. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. I knew right then and there I found my soul mate.

"I will stay with you." I said.

"No Anna, you won't. You will find someone who loves you for you. And can bring you happiness in the end." Damien said softly.

Chapter 23

"NO!" I practically shouted.

I pulled his face away and made him look at me. Now it was my turn to talk.

"And you say I'm the selfish one. Look at yourself Damien Dawn, your being selfish towards yourself by not letting anyone in. What if someone truly loved you for what you were, instead of what you are? Don't you think they took everything you told me into consideration before deciding to be with you? Most people but not all that says yes to something think about the outcome of their situation. I said I was staying with you, and I've thought about everything you told me. You may not seem as a love interest but at least see me as a friend for now. If we decide anything in the future it will after it has had some thought you big dummy." I finished.

He sighed and put his head down.

"Anna we can't be friends." He said.

I gasped. Before I could protest his lips were around me. It took a minute, but I began kissing him back. Eventually he pulled back so I could breathe. I just had my first kiss, with a vampire, not even a human. I was wide eyed and in shocked.

"That's why we can't be friends." Damien said grinning.

"Huh…" I said. Still in a trance.

"Anna we just kissed, friends don't do that." He said.

All I could say was huh all over again. He chuckled and picked me up and set me on my bed. He leaned into my neck and took in a deep breathe.

Chapter 24

"Can I ask you something?" Damien asked.

"What?" I said feeling on top of the world.

"Can I bite you?" he asked pulling away from my neck and looking at me now.

My eyes grew wide. I was ready to give up my humanity for him, but not that ready.

"Damien, I'm not ready yet." I said.

"No I'm not going to turn you. I'm just really thirsty. I can feed off humans without turning them. The only way you would become a vampire is if you drank my blood."

"Uh, okay." I said.

Within seconds I was on my back with Damien on top of me. He didn't waste a second. He tilted my head to where my neck was in full view gently, but firmly.

"Damien." I gasped.

He must have saw fear in my eyes.

"Anna, it will be a quick pinch, I promise. You will only feel pleasure after that." He said softly.

I was about to ask him what exactly did he mean by pleasure, but I didn't have time. I felt him pierce my neck with his teeth, and I let out quick whelp of pain. My whole body was tense. It felt like I was getting a shot from the doctor's office. However another feeling overcame me and my whole body relaxed.

Chapter 25

I know knew what he meant by pleasure. Every cell in my body came alive and all I wanted was him and him alone. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my nails into his hair. In response he sunk his fangs deeper into my neck. I gasped, pulling him closer to me. This feeling was amazing and I never wanted it to end. But within seconds he pulled away from me. His eyes were glowing a dark crimson color. Lust was all in his eyes, and he roamed my body hungrily with them. I reached up my hand to stroke his face, it was so smooth. He closed his eyes savoring the moment. He opened them again, and his eyes were blue. We just stared at each other till one of us finally spoke.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"Good." He said getting up and going over to my bathroom.

He came back with a rag and some bandages. He applied the rag to the puncture wound, and I flinched. Once he was done, he put a bandage on it.

"It should heal in a few days." He said.

I was still out of words, so he asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong it's just…" I said mid-sentence.

I felt very tired all of a sudden from the blood loss.

"I'm really…tired…Damien…don't…leave…." I said.

I didn't even finish my sentence because the next thing I knew I was out like a light.

Chapter 26

I opened my eyes slowly. I tried to sit up, but a weight was stopping me. I checked to see what it was. Damien was sound asleep on my chest. Rather than disturb him, I just ran my fingers though his hair. He looked so peaceful. It's hard to believe he went through everything he told me. I also remembered last night's events, and blushed. I had my first kiss, and first bite if that meant anything. I will admit though that having a weight on your chest for so long can get annoying. I tried very gently to move around so I could get comfortable. However Damien rolled off me, pulling me to his chest. He wrapped his arm protectively around me, and continued to sleep. I would have stayed like this had I not had to go to the bathroom.

"Damien I uh…have to go to the bathroom." I said.

He sighed, released his arm from around me, and seemed like to go back to sleep. I hopped off the bed practically ran to the bathroom and shut the door. I took a few deep breaths and turned the water on. I used the bathroom, washed my hands, and face, and brushed my teeth. I would have taken a shower as well had I had my clothes with me. I turned off the water and took another deep breath. I still couldn't believe any of this was happening to me. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled. For the first time I genuinely felt happy. I opened the door and shut off the light. Damien still seemed like he was asleep, so I slowly got on the bed only for Damien to reach his arm around my waist and pull me towards him. He nuzzled his face against my neck and took a deep breath.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Like the dead." He responded back.

Chapter 27

I laughed at his joke even though it was literally true. His chest was showing, and I couldn't help but reach out and touch it. When I did, he pulled back from my neck and looked at me. I pulled my hand back quickly.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Are you sure you want this Anna." He said in a serious tone.

"Yes." I said.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with him. He looked at me intently until I had to look at something else.

"On one condition, you can stay with me." He said suddenly.

My eyes locked onto his like a magnet.

"What?" I asked.

"Marry me." he said.

I gasped wide eyed in shock.

"It doesn't have to be now, but in the future." He said.

"Damien not that I don't want to marry you, but why?" I asked.

He smiled.

"If I ever want to see more than just your face, we are going to have to be married wouldn't you agree?"

I blushed in response.

Chapter 28

Just picturing Damien without a shirt on made me blush; I couldn't even picture us completely naked together. But then again it would be my first time and from what I've heard it hurts. As if reading my mind, Damien stroked my cheek.

"When the time comes Anna I won't hurt you, and I will try to make the pain go away quickly." He said softly.

I smiled. Thank God my maid wasn't coming otherwise I would have quite some explaining to do. He leaned and kissed me gently. Time seemed to fly after that, and before I knew it, I was 21 and at the justice of the peace.

"Do you Anna Blue take Damien Dawn to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the judge asked me.

I laughed mentally at the death part, seeing that we would never die.

"I do." I said.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Damien leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away and smiled at me. In three years' time, my hair had grown much longer and was now down my back. My boobs had also grown a bit. Damien of course didn't look a day old. We left the court house and went straight to the airport. Damien didn't tell me where we were going; he said it was a surprise. A week before our marriage date he sent a bunch of my clothes to the hotel we would be staying at. Turns out he was taking me to Europe. We arrived at the hotel, but it really looked like a palace. I was in complete awe of the place that Damien had to grab my hand and lead me to the elevator.

"This way Mrs. Dawn." He said.

I smiled, still trying to grasp that I was a married woman now.

We got to our room and opening the door, I gasped. There was a king size bed with rose petals all over it. On the nightstand was a bucket of champagne in ice. My clothes were by the bed, and there was also a tiny box on top of it. I was about to ask what it was, when Damien swooped off my feet and carried me inside bridal style, shutting the door with his foot. He set me down, and grabbed the tiny box off my suitcase.

"What do you think is in here?" he asked.

It looked small enough to fit a ring, but I decided to play with him.

"Um, a necklace." I said.

He gave me a look of "are you kidding me."

"No, try again."

I giggled.

"Um a bracelet." I said.

When he realized I was toying with him he growled slightly, but smiled.

"Anna, what's in the box?" he asked.

"A ring." I said.

Chapter 29

He smiled and opened the box. Inside was shiny diamond ring. He took it out, and slipped it on my finger.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Not as beautiful as the one wearing it." Damien said.

I smiled at him but he was no longer smiling.

"Damien what's wrong?" I asked.

In response, Damien's lips closed around mine. The kiss was different from all the other kisses he had given me. The ones he gave me were of love and friendliness. This one was love, and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Was it dominance, or possessiveness? Whatever it was, I liked it, but it was also scaring me. If this was leading where I think it was going I needed to breathe first. I tried to pull away from him, but he only pulled me closer to him.

"Da…Damien…" I said.

He wasn't listening, instead I found him lifting up my dress. I started to panic. I managed to pull away from him for a split second.

"WAIT!" I said.

He stopped and looked at me, his eyes a glowing red.

"Anna…" he growled.

I placed both my hands on his cheeks.

"Damien please wait, I have to get ready first." I said softly.

He closed his eyes, and opened them again. They were back to the normal blue color. He held me close and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry my love." He said gently. "Go, I will wait."

I pulled away from him and kissed his lips slightly. However he pulled me back in.

"Just, don't take too long or I will have to come in and get you." He said grinning.

I smiled, and quickly went into the bathroom. I stripped of my somewhat wedding dress, and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt good against my skin. I can't believe this was actually happening. I was actually about to lose my virginity to the man I loved the most. And to think all of this is the way it was because I got lost in the woods. Feeling I had cleaned myself enough, I hopped out of the shower, and put a towel around me. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. Damien was in bed with the covers pulled up to his waist. The rest was just his bare chest. I blushed. I decided that my hair was too wet for comfort so I turned around and looked for something to dry off my hair with.

"What are you doing?" Damien called.

"My hair is too wet, and I'm looking for something to dry it off with." I said. "You wouldn't happen to have shipped my blow dryer here would you?"

"No." Damien said.

I sighed allowed. I guess I would have to let it air dry and hope I didn't get a cold.

"You know there is always the option of removing the towel you're wearing and using that to dry your hair off." He said.

I gave him a look, but he was dead serious.

Chapter 30

"Remove the towel, Anna." He said.

My eyes grew wide. I turned off the bathroom light, and gripped the towel closer to my body. The only person who has seen me naked was myself, no one else. Damien noticed my uneasiness, and raised his hand. He tilted it towards himself, and my towel flew off me by itself. I was completely exposed now. In a panic I turned around from him and covered myself. Breathe Anna, breathe. He is your husband; he is allowed to see you like this. I told myself this over and over again. But it wasn't working. I backed up into a body. I looked into the mirror in the bathroom and Damien was standing behind me, completely naked. Luckily my body was in front of his, so I couldn't see his private parts, but he could see mine. I closed my eyes, and found some relief, seeing that I all I saw was darkness.

"Anna, face me." he said softly, but there was a serious tone to his voice.

"I can't." I said whimpering.

"Yes you can, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"I know that Damien, but I just can't. No one has seen me except myself."

"Anna, I know you're nervous and it's natural. I know its hard letting someone else see you, especially if it's someone you don't know. But you know me, and I'm your husband. I now have the right to see you." He said.

Everything he said was true, but I still couldn't bring myself to do it. I shook my head no. I wondered what he was going to do next when my whole body went flying across the room. I landed right in the center of the bed. I grabbed all of the sheets and covered myself. I saw Damien's private part and how big it was, and all color drained from my face. It was official, I can't do this. There was no way he was touching me. I completely hid myself under the covers like a little girl scared of the dark. I felt a weight on the bed, and I clung onto those sheets for dear life.

"Are you going to come out from under those covers?" Damien asked.

"No." I said.

"Well in that case I'm just going to have to join you my dear wife." He said.

It took time to register what he was said, but when it did, it was too late. He was already under the covers with me. I tried to scoot away, but it was no use. He pulled closer to him and I felt his bare chest against mine. I tried to push him away but I couldn't. I was so busy struggling to get out of his grasp I didn't hear him calling me.

"Anna, Anna…Anna!" Damien yelled.

I stopped struggling and looked at him. Tears were streaming down my face. I shook my head and looked down, but not too far down. He lifted my chin up and looked at me. His expression was serious, yet I saw love in his eyes.

"Anna, calm down." He said softly.

He had an iron grip around my waist, and my upper body was fully pressed against his chest. I tried to struggle against him, but he only held me tighter. I gasped.

"Damien please…I can't do this." I pleaded.

He stroked my face gently.

"Yes you can." He said.

Chapter 31

He began pushing me down. I protested with my body again, but it was no use. I even was pounding on my chest which was doing nothing at all.

"Keep it up Anna, and I will have to restrain your arms." He said.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me." I blurted out, finally stopping my protests and burying my head into his chest.

He stopped pushing me down, and went back up. He held me close to his chest, patting my hair.

"I'm not hurting you my love, you're hurting me." he said.

I looked up at him through blurry eyes.

"What…how?" I asked.

"You're not trusting me, and you're not giving me what I want and need Anna."

I was confused. He further explained it to me.

"I've given you everything up until now, and you're restraining yourself from me. This is all I'm asking for Anna. You're my wife; let me make love to you. All married couples do it, and for most couples their first time is their wedding night. I've already told you I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

I actually saw hurt in his eyes. I was hurting him, my own husband; all because I was being selfish. Well I crushed my own fears and crushed my lips against his. I pulled away from him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Take me." I said.

Chapter 32

Damien captured my lips instantly, and pushed me down onto the bed. This time without me protesting. He pulled away and admired my body, while I resisted the urge to cover myself again. Damien knew this, and in response told me to relax.

"I can't." I said turning my head away from him.

He turned my head to look at him.

"Anna do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then prove it to me. You will not fight against me anymore. You will allow me to give you my love, in any way I see fit." He said, his eyes flashing red before going back to its blue.

I nodded, and he kissed me softly. He pulled away from my lips and went to my neck. He began trailing kisses down my neck all the way till he got to my chest. I tensed. He looked up at me, it was loving glare. I tried to loosen up but I couldn't. He took one of my hands, and entwined his fingers with mine, which I gladly accepted.

"If I'm hurting you, squeeze my hand and I will stop. But if I'm not hurting you, don't squeeze my hand. I know your nervous, but if we're ever going to be this intimate again which we will be, you have to get use to it Anna." He said.

I nodded, and closed my eyes; telling myself to get use to him. Damien began trailing kisses down my chest, and used his free hand to gently grab one of my breasts and massage it gently. I gasped. I couldn't deny it felt amazing. A few minutes went by with just him doing that, and then suddenly his weight was lifted off me. I snapped open my eyes. Damien had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Anna please." He pleaded. "I can no longer wait."

I examined his whole body, every part of him. His private part was erect, and I just knew it wasn't going to fit.

"Damien, it's not going to fit." I said slowly.

"Yes it will, you will stretch to accommodate me." he said softly.

"I…will?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, your body will stretch to me, and in time it will fit perfectly." He said.

My body will fit for him. Just for him. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You can, my love." I said closing my eyes.

I felt him slowly enter me, and I tensed. He went further in, and I squeezed his hand slightly. He continued all the way in and I squeezed his hand really tightly. He stopped. I let go, and he continued. I squeezed again, and he stopped. I let go, and in one swift movement he was all the way inside of me. I cried out in pain and my eyes snapped open.

"Damien..." I said.

"I know, it will pass." He said softly.

Damien was right, the pain did pass, and when he was sure I wasn't in pain anymore, he continued moving within me, and eventually I moved with him. We were perfectly in sync with each other, it was beautiful. A feeling began to develop in the lower pit of my stomach and soon I my orgasm came. It was the most amazing feeling ever. Damien came a few seconds later and I felt his seed come inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, we were both exhausted. My breathing slowed, and I found myself falling asleep. Damien kissed my lips and then my eyelids. Soon he was asleep as well. A month went by of course with me my husband loving each other almost every night, I found out I was pregnant. Damien didn't know what to do or think, but I had a smooth pregnancy, and the baby came nine months later. It was a healthy baby girl. She had Damien's hair, and of course his genes. However she had mine as well. She was half human and half vampire. Damien tuned me the day after the birth of our daughter. We named her Annabel Marie Dawn. The transformation was very painful, but in the end it was worth it. Annabel grew very fast for her age, and looked like a teenager when she was only five years old. I changed as well. My hair became longer than what it already was, and I became slightly taller. Our only concern was if Annabel would age and die. However time proved that. At the age of 10 she stopped aging completely. She looked like a twenty year old. Annabel had Damien's looks, but she had my traits. She had some of my looks as well, but it was hard to tell. Her hair went down her back, and passed her waist. And she had a wonderful hourglass figure. She was very beautiful, and it was still hard to believe that she came out of me. We had a house built in the woods that no one knows about, thus we're living here now. It's been 200 hundred years since the birth of our daughter, but none of us aged a day. Damien took Annabel shopping, so I'm here at the house alone. I could clearly see the town from here, even though it was at least thirty miles away. I was currently nursing a cup of animal blood. I forbade myself to never drink a human's blood, and I haven't since I was turned. We raised Annabel up on animal blood since she was a baby so that's all she's ever drank. She even says that the humans smell bad, which is fine by me. Damien was a little hard to crack but eventually I convinced him to change his diet. I saw the car coming up the driveway, and my family get out the car. Annabel was bouncing up and down and in flash jumped up to the window ledge to where I was. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy was so boring." She said.

"Was he now?" I said.

I felt a rush of wind and saw Damien standing there with a ton of bags.

"Come on daddy." Annabel yelled.

"I'm coming Anna." He said annoyed.

Damien calls Annabel "Anna" for short so it often confuses us to which one he is referring to. He gave me passionate kiss, and told me to wait till Annabel was asleep. I smiled at him and Annabel told him to hurry up again. He hurried off after her room in a flash of speed.

With a smile still on my face I looked out the large window. There was a time when I thought everything I had now was impossible. I see now that I was wrong. What Damien said was true, we will never die, and we will be here until the very last human being dies. When that happens it will be just us and the animals, and when they die off it will be just us. But that's quite a long time away I would think, so it's not a big issue now. However when the time comes, we will face it together as a family, no matter how severe the circumstances may be.

The End


End file.
